The popularity of motorcycling continues to increase. Riders are attracted to the freedom of the open road, leaving behind the cares and worries of everyday life. Motorcycle manufacturers have seized upon the recent surge in popularity and have been selling motorcycles and accessories in record numbers.
While luring riders with their freedom and performance, motorcycles are substantially more dangerous than automobiles. A motorcycle rider almost always fares much worse than an automobile driver when an accident between the two vehicles occurs. With the increase in motorcycle popularity, has come an increase in motorcycle accidents. In response, some states have mandated that motorcycle riders must wear helmets, and also suggest that they wear reflective vests and protective clothing.
Motorcycle manufacturers have also introduced several safety features aimed at increasing safety. For example, motorcycle headlights are always illuminated, day or night. Brake performance has improved, decreasing braking distances, and tire reliability has reduced blow-out incidents. Still, statistics show that motorcycles continue to be many times more dangerous than automobiles.
Therefore, there exists a need for an apparatus that improves motorcycle safety, while also improving motorcycle aesthetics.